Jack's Betrayal
by GuruGuruNeko
Summary: After the attack on Easter, Jack Frost is confronted by Pitch Black and is forced to join his side. Will Jack continue to stay by Pitch's side? Or will he rebel and return to the other Guardians?
1. Chapter 1

_That is why you weren't here? YOU where WITH PITCH?!_

_Jack...what have you done?_

_We should NEVER have trusted You!_

Those words played over and over in Jack's head, as he flew towards the Antarctic, where he then landed on a nearby cliff. He didn't mean to ruin Easter. He didn't mean to disappoint the Guardians. He knew what he had done was a selfish move. But he had to find out the voice that kept calling his name. Jack paced around as he held the golden box of memories in his hand, wondering what he should do. He kept thinking, since the Guardians probably didn't want him around anymore, there was no point in keeping the golden box. It was this little box that created this mess. "Maybe...I'm better off not knowing...Pitch was right...I'm not one of them..." He said sadly. After a moment, he began to get angry. Angry at himself. If this box was the problem, he would get rid of it. He looked over at the edge of the cliff and got an idea. He suddenly ran towards it, and threw it over, where it would be lost forever.

Little did Jack know, that when the memory box landed in shadow, Pitch was there to catch it. Pitch grinned as he caught the box, and kept it, just in case. He could always use it against Jack any time. Once he saw Jack was lost in his thoughts again, Pitch used the shadows to appear behind the winter spirit, but not to be too close to him. "I thought this might happen. They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand" He says, with a sad voice. Jack grew angry as he attacked Pitch with his powers. "You don't understand anything!" Pitch glared at Jack as he blocked the attack. "No?! I don't know what its like to be casted out?! To not be believed in?!" He says as the two continue to throw attacks at each other. "To LONG for...a family?" Pitch said, putting on the most sadden expression on his face that he could. That's when Jack stopped. _Pitch wants a family? _He thought to himself. He was rather surprised. He didn't think Pitch understood what it was like not having a family. "All those years in the shadows I thought no one else knows what this FEELS like. But I was wrong" Pitch says, showing his hand to Jack, as if pointing at him, understanding what the boy had been through. "We don't have to be alone Jack...I believe in you. And children will too! What goes together better than COLD and DARK?" Pitch said, getting rather excited about the idea. Jack knew where this was going. Pitch wanted a world of fear and darkness. Not of Jack Frost. "They'll fear both of us...and that's not what I want." the winter spirit said, as he glared at the boogieman. "Now please...leave me alone." He said as he began to walk away.

"You can't run away forever Jack. Especially when I have...a little friend of yours." Pitch said slyly, as a new noise caught Jack's attention. He turned around to see Baby Tooth being squeezed in Pitch's hand. "Baby Tooth!" he exclaimed as Baby Tooth made a tearful noise. "Let her go Pitch! She has nothing to do with this..." growled the boy. Pitch smirked. "Oh, but she does. Either you join me...or she dies. Along with the other Guardians." Jack's blue eyes widen with fear. "No! You can't do that Pitch!" He said angrily. The Nightmare King laughed. "Oh but I can dear boy. Now...join me, or the little fairy dies.." Jack held his staff at Pitch angrily, but paused unsure of what to do. He couldn't risk having Baby Tooth destroyed. But he knew that by joining Pitch Black, the Guardians would hate him even more. _Maybe...its better this way. It's not like the others even cared about me until a few days ago..._Jack thought to himself, as he lowered his staff. "Alright...I'll join you. Just...dont hurt Baby Tooth." Jack said sadly. This put a smile on Pitch's face. "Very well. But first, the staff." Jack was confused on why Pitch wanted the staff. "What do you plan on doing with it? You know I need it..." Pitch's smile grew. "Don't worry Jack. I'm just taking the precaution that you wont turn on me as you did to the Guardians. Now then..The staff Jack." Pitch said as he held out his other hand. Jack sighed, as he handed The Nightmare King his staff, and when it was touched by the other, it turned black. Black sand covering it. Once the staff was completely covered, it sank into the wood. almost merging with it. Pitch then handed the staff back to Jack, which in turn shocked the boy, as he was able to feel some of Pitch's powers. Not only would Jack be able to shoot ice and snow powers, but nightmare powers as well. "Oh..and in case you get cold feet..." Pitch says, as another strand of sand flows out from the darkness around him, shooting towards Jack, and latching on and around his neck. "This will tell you to do what you are told." Pitch said evily. Jack gasped as he tried to get the sand off of his neck, but nothing worked. The more he struggled to get it off, the more it would squeeze hard cutting off air. "I really wouldn't try to fight it Jack. You do what I say, and you will be fine." said Pitch.

Baby Tooth looked at Jack with sad eyes. "O-ok..I get it...Can you just let Baby Tooth go at least? I promise...I'll do what you say..." Jack said, eyes falling to the ground with guilt after hearing Baby Tooth's cry. "She can go back to the Guardians. And then lead them right to us." Pitch said with a wild smile on his face as he opened up a dark portal, and threw Baby Tooth into it, where she would land wherever the Guardians were.

"Come Jack...it's time we prepare ourselves to snuff out the last remaining lights" Pitch said with a dark laugh, as they make their way to North's workshop.

-End Of Chapter One-

A/N: So this is my first fanfiction in a LONG LONG time. PLEASE be nice! I also hope that you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry that its very short, but hopefully my chapters will get longer the more I write them. Like I said its been a long time since I really WROTE anything, so my first few chapters may be short. I'm not even real sure where this story will go but I've got a few ideas I want to use. I'd also like to add that I own NOTHING but the plot in this story! Thank you. All characters belong to respective owner!


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like forever, Pitch and Jack arrived at the North Pole, where they landed right on the Globe in North's workshop. Pitch laughed as he made his entrance, shocking the elves and the yetis who were hard at work making the toys for Christmas. "You're all free to go! We won't be needing any Christmas toys this year, Thank You. Nor...ever again!" Pitch said happily as he danced around the top of the Globe. Jack could only stand there, and watch as the lights were quickly going out.

"Pitch! you shadow shifting rat!" Yelled out a voice. It was Bunny, but...Jack was surprised to see his form. He wasn't the six foot one Pooka he was before, but now a small rabbit, sitting on North's shoulder. "Ah, look who decided to show up to the party!" Pitch laughed at the group who had arrived. "Pitch, stop this right now! What you are doing is dangerous!" North yelled. Pitch smirked. "Maybe its dangerous for you three, but not for Jack and I. When you are gone, It will be myself and Jack that everyone will believe in, and you will be left in the shadows." he sneered. The group were shocked when Pitch mentioned Jack. "Jack?" North said, questioning Pitch. It was then that Jack had stepped out from the shadows, to show that he had joined Pitch's side. "Jack! What are you doing?" Tooth exclaimed. Jack looked away from them, knowing they were once again disappointed. "Jack...do not tell us you are with Pitch now.." North said, with a sad tone in his voice. "I-" Jack started, but was interrupted by The Nightmare King. "Of course he is with me now. After you casted him out, who else was he going to turn to?" Pitch grinned. "I knew we should have never trusted you!" Bunny growled at Jack. Jack couldn't help but get angry. Trust him? They never even gave him a chance! "Trust me? You never even gave me a chance!" the winter spirit yelled back. The group was surprised to hear Jack yell like that.

"What are you saying Jack? If this was about the attack, you had a chance then." North tried to explain. "Oh yeah and what about before? For three hundred years not ONE of you ever gave me a chance then. Not even talked to me. You have any idea what its like to be ALONE and IGNORED all those years? At lease Pitch understands." Jack said angrily. Pitch the entire time was grinning wildly. "Jack, you know you could come to talk to any of us at any time..." Tooth tried to say but Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah I tried that many times. But you were all to busy to even really notice me." North and Tooth couldn't help but feel a little guilty. It was true, before they did not have much time to spend with the young spirit. "So now you understand why he joined me. I accept him, and I believe in him. Something that none of you ever did." said Pitch, as he continued to put out more lights on the Globe. "Jack, if you continue to help Pitch, we have no choice but to stop you as well" said North, with pleading eyes, hoping that Jack would change his mind and come back to the group. "You never needed me before...and I know you don't really need me now..." Jack said sadly. Pitch was growing tired of this conversation, as he looked at Jack, giving him an order to attack the Guardians. "You know what you have to do Jack." Jack sighed, as he gave one nod, and turned to the group once more, ready to attack them.

"Jack please, don't do this!" Tooth wailed. It was then that Jack made his attack with his staff, sending the group an ice attack that blew them a few feet away from the globe. Because of their weakened state, they were easily effected by his powers. Pitch continued to put the lights out, as Jack went after the other guardians. "Jack, I do not want to hurt you. Stop this, now." North said, as a warning. "Or what? You'll put me in the dark like pitch for three hundred more years? You don't scare me." Jack retorted. It was then that he attacked North with his staff, attempting to send more ice attacks at the Guardian. North managed to block the attack, but was still weak after the loss of Easter. "Do not make me hurt you Jack." North pleaded. Jack smirked almost evilly. "You can't even touch me. Not with your powers getting weaker." he said as he flew into the air, above the Guardians. "Jack...before you even think about attacking us again...please. Tell me where is Baby Tooth? She was with you last!" Tooth demanded. Jack had nearly forgotten about the small fairy. Pitch said he sent Baby Tooth back to the Guardians, but he hasn't seen her once. "I..I thought she was with you.." Jack said. " Jack, I haven't seen her since Easter.." Tooth explained. Jack's eyes widen, as he turned his gaze over to Pitch. "You said she'd be sent back to them. Where is she?!" Jack demanded.

Pitch laughed. "Oh you should know me by now Jack. I lied. It's true she is not with them, but she is safe...along with the other fairies in their cages" Jack was enraged. Pitch had tricked him again, and this time Jack had trusted him.

"I trusted you! You said she'd be with them!" Jack yelled, as he flew towards Pitch. "We had a deal Pitch!" The spirit said, point his staff at Pitch. " You just wanted her to be safe. You didn't say where she would be safe." Pitch grinned. It was then suddenly that Jack turned on Pitch, attack him with his ice powers. Pitch easily blocked the attacks with his blacksand. Once ready, Pitch snapped his fingers, and Jack suddenly couldn't breath. He had forgotten about the strand of blacksand around his neck as it began choking him. "I really wouldn't try that again boy..." Pitch said, un amused. The Guardians watched in shock at what was happening to the winter spirit. "Jack?" North said, wondering if the boy was alright. Even though Jack had betrayed the group, North still cared about him. Jack fell on the Globe, next to Pitch, still gasping for air. "Well it was a fun party, but Jack and I have to go. We have some...things to discuss." Pitch said, as he opened another portal. Jack glared up at Pitch as he was picked up by his hoodie and threw the boy into the portal. "Jack!" Was the only thing that North yelled as the Nightmare King then stepped through the portal as well.

-End of Chapter Two-

A/N: So here is chapter two! I hope you like it. I have a feeling this fanfic might be short, but we'll see how it goes. I'm just happy to actually be writing again. I hope you enjoyed reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon the arrival to Pitch's dark lair, Jack was thrown to the grown like a rag doll. Pitch was furious. "How DARE you defy me! You work for me now. Please remember that. "You promised that Baby Tooth would be safe with the Guardians!" Jack yelled back at the Nightmare King. Pitch glared at the boy. "I didn't promise anything. I only said she would be safe. And she is." Pitch replied, calming down. "Where is she?" Jack demanded again. "Why don't you look up and find out?" Pitch replied as Jack looked up at the cages that hung from the ceiling. Jack flew up to them, trying to find the one that Baby Tooth was in. Soon enough, he found her as she started to wail with her squeeky voice again. "Baby Tooth! I'm so glad you're ok.." Jack said with relief. "Are you satisfied now Jack? You can see now that she is perfectly fine." Pitch said, looking up at the winter spirit who was hanging on to the cage. Jack glared down back at Pitch, as he jumped off and landed back on the ground. "Let her go. Let her go and I'll do what you want..." the boy said.

Pitch nearly rolled his eyes. Not believing the boy. "After the stunt you pulled at the North Pole? No I think she will stay in that cage. Maybe you'll listen to me better while she's locked away." Pitch said, as he walked around Jack. Jack sighed. He knew there was no convincing the Nightmare King of letting Baby Tooth go. "Now Jack, don't be so depressed about it. Besides. Working with me, you will gain more believers than you could have ever imagined! We're going to give them a world where everything, EVERYTHING is-" Pitch said, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Pitch Black?" Jack said quietly. "And Jack Frost too. Children will believe in you, and have fear of me. Like I said before Jack. What goes better together than Cold and Dark?" Jack frowned. He didn't want to be feared in. He just wanted to believed in.

"I only want to believed in. Not to be feared." Jack retorted. "My boy you still aren't getting the point. You said so yourself that you had tried everything to get children to believe in you." Pitch began. Jack was shocked. How had Pitch known that? "You were noticed once, after you created a blizzard that killed several people." Pitch continued. "Think about it Jack. The only way people will ever believe in you is through your snow storms. You can also create black ice, which also creates more messes, getting more people to believe in you. I know how much you enjoyed making people fall over as they slipped over the ice you created. With my help you can enjoy it even more as well as gain more power." Pitch said with a smirk. "So, do you still think joining me was a bad idea?" Jack rubbed his head, pondering on what he should say. He knew that everything he tried before didn't help him get any believers. And he had been trying for three hundred years. If fear was the key to get him noticed, something that he desperately wanted, then maybe there wasn't any harm in trying. "You really think I'll gain believers by helping you? That I'll finally be seen? People will talk about me?" Jack asked. Pitch nodded his head. "Yes! And with the Guardians out of the way, you wont have anyone to stop you from being believed in. They never even trusted in you Jack. I knew that from the beginning. They only summoned you because they thought they needed you." Pitch was right about that. Jack had tried to get the Guardian's attentions before but it never worked. They were either to busy, or if it was Bunny, he was always angry to see him. " You understand now don't you Jack?" Pitch asked as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, some nightmare sand rubbing off, onto the boy. Unknowing to Jack, the sand began to sink into him. The effect of the dark sand taking over him. The black sand collar that was still around Jack's neck even grew slightly bigger, more strands of sand being added to it. "Yes...I understand Pitch." the winter spirit said quietly. "Good. Now then, I think its time you go to your own cage, where you can think about what you did at the north pole." Pitch said as he had lead Jack to a small cell, where Jack was thrown into. "H-hey! I thought we were partners in this. Why are you putting me here?" Jack asked, a bit confused as to why he was put in a cell. "Because Jack, I'm not sure I trust you fully yet. I don't want you flying off to who knows where, and if the Guardians catch you...well we don't want that happening now do we?" Pitch said as he watched the boy from outside of the cell. Jack signed as he slumped against the wall of the cell. "Oh and Jack?" Pitch said. Jack looked up over at the Nightmare King, when suddenly he was hit by a mass of sand, knocking him out instantly. "Sweet dreams..." Pitch said with a chuckle, knowing the sand would give the boy the worst nightmares he would ever experience.

-Back At The Pole-

Bunnymund growled as he hopped around. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him! First he ruins Easter, now he's joined Pitch!" the small rabbit said, glaring up at the other remaining Guardians. "Bunny, it might not be what it seems." North then said. Bunny was confused. "Did you not see what happened North? Jack Frost is WORKING for PITCH! That brat is a traitor!" Bunny continued to yell. "Bunny, calm down. I think North is right. You saw how Jack reacted when I asked where Baby Tooth was." Tooth said calmly. "Tooth is right. Maybe Jack did not have choice when he was confronted by Pitch." North explained. Bunny sighed. He hated to admit it, but he knew North and Tooth were right. "Maybe...if we weren't so hard on him on Easter...he wouldn't have gone to Pitch." Tooth then said, her wings gave a small flutter. "Well if you ask me we weren't hard enough on him. That bloke couldn't even do one simple task." Bunny said, as he crossed his paws. Tooth looked at the rabbit with sad eyes. "Bunny, you know the right thing now is to help Jack. We need to get him away from Pitch." North then said, an idea forming in his head. "But how? We don't even know where Pitch's lair is." Tooth replied, worried that they would never find the lair. "We don't have to find lair, we just have to find Pitch and when we find Pitch we will find Jack. There are still a few lights left on the globe and I have feeling that Pitch will go after them." North said, pointing at the Globe that had a few remaining lights left. "So what, you want to go from light to light hoping that we'd find Pitch there?" Bunny said, annoyed. North grin and nodded his head. "Yes!" Tooth smiled a little, shrugging her shoulders at the idea. But it was the only plan they had. "Alright fine. But we should at least try and regain some believers before we go after those two yeah?" Bunny said, agreeing to the idea. As much as he hated Jack Frost right now, the winter spirit was still chosen as a Guardian and he knew Guardians always helped each other when they needed it. North laughed when he saw the other two Guardians agree to his idea, as they then prepared to save Jack, and stop Pitch.

-End of Chapter 3-

A/N: Sorry if this one isn't as good...lol I just write these things as they come to me so not all chapters will be good ones lol. I'm still easing myself back into writing fanfiction too so give me awhile. I hope you enjoyed the story otherwise! Please be kind with the reviews too, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Jack Frost awoke, he had no idea what time it was. At first he didn't even know WHERE he was. He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the dark and figured out just exactly where he was. Pitch's lair. And the cell that Pitch threw him in to be exact. The winter spirit sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He felt like he didn't sleep at all. All those nightmares he had...Did Pitch give him those or where they his own nightmares his subconscious mind created? Jack shook his head, trying hard not to think of the nightmares. Right now, he had to focus on how he would get more believers. And how to make Pitch trust him. Jack wished Baby Tooth was with him at least, and not in that cage. Then he'd at least have someone to talk to.

"Ah, you're awake now I see. Good morning Jack. Sleep well?" Pitch said with a smirk on his face. Jack looked up at the Nightmare King as he stood outside of the cell, staff in hand. "Not really..." Jack replied, sighing. "I assume you had nightmares then? Don't worry, I didn't give those to you. But I did see them. You know I'm right about the Guardians. Don't you Jack?" Pitch asked. Jack only nodded his head in response. "Can I come out now? If I stay in here for to long I'll get bored. And I hate being bored." Jack asked, as he stood up slowly, his body aching from the awkward position he was in. Pitch couldn't help but smile a little at the young spirit. "Of course. Lets go have some...fun. Shall we?" Pitch said as he opened the door to the cell, letting Jack out but made sure the boy stayed close. When Jack saw his staff, he noticed something was...different with it. "What did you do to my staff?" Jack asked. Pitch looked at the boy, and smiled. "Oh this? Don't worry Jack. It's only to help you and your powers. You will still be able to use them." Pitch said as he handed the staff over to Jack, who instantly took it. The staff didn't glow its usual white and blue colors it usually would when Jack would hold it. Instead, it remained black as black sand moved around itself as soon as Jack touched it. Jack even saw and felt some of the black sand spread across his hand as well. It was a little strange at first, but he knew he had to get used to it. He worked for Pitch and there was no way he could turn back now.

"Are we ready Jack? We still have some things to take care of." Pitch said. Jack nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm ready when you are." He replied as the two left the lair, in search of creating fear and chaos.

-With the Guardians-

"North, we're never going to find them. We don't even know where to really look." Bunny said, as the group had been looking for Pitch and Jack for some time. "Bunny, have some hope! We will find them, help Jack, and defeat Pitch!" North said with more optimism than anyone should have in a situation like they were in. Tooth couldn't help but agree with North. "He's right. The best we can do is have some hope and help Jack. We've been all over the country though North...where would they be?" Tooth replied. North thought about it for a moment. Then suddenly, realization hit him. "I've got it!" He yelled, surprising the other two Guardians. "What town does Jack spend most of his time at? Burgess! I bet you anything that is where Jack and Pitch are!" North said, waving his twin swords around with glee. "Alright mate, we can look there for them. But don't expect me to welcome Jack back with open paws." Bunny replied. It was then that North pulled out one of his magic snow globes, where it would take them to the town of Burgess.

-With Jack and Pitch-

Jack had to admit, he was having some fun making black ice, causing a few accidents, along with having people fall on their butts after stepping on the ice. But no one was actually believing in him yet. He figured that if he did these things he'd have believers almost right away. "Don't fret Jack, you will gain believers soon enough. But you are doing a good job making some chaos." Pitch said, praising the boy. Jack couldn't help but smile. He never got praise before for using his powers. And it was a nice feeling. "Once the Guardians are completely out of the way, the children will have no choice but to believe in us." Pitch said, as he snuffed out some lights in the streets, scaring some people because of it. "You sure we'll be able to get rid of them? You know they wont be gone forever..." Jack then said frowning a little. Pitch nodded his head. "Yes I know. Just like they couldn't get rid of me forever. But at least while they are gone, we can enjoy being the center of attention for once." Pitch said, a wild grin on his face.

"It'll be nice to actually get attention" Jack said, agreeing with the older spirit. Jack knew there was something wrong with him. He knew before he would never purposely cause harm to humans, or even agree with Pitch. But maybe this is how he really was. After all he was alone for three hundred years. Suddenly, after one of the kids had slipped on the ice, a portal opened. And there from the portal appeared the Guardians. North, Tooth, and Bunny. "Well now. speak of the devils." Pitch said, glaring at the group.

"Look! There they are!" A voice said. It was Tooth, who pointed to a roof top where Jack and Pitch stood. Bunny growled at the two. Though if anyone saw a small rabbit growling, it was rather funny. And Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the rabbit. "What's the matter cottontail? Aren't you happy to see me?" Jack said as he stood up, staff in hand as he leaned on it. "After you betrayed us? I don't think so mate!" Bunny yelled up at Jack.

"Bunny, calm down. Remember why we are here. We are here to help Jack." North said, doing his best to calm the rabbit down. Jack rolled his eyes at the group. "Help me? Or get rid of me? The only reason you are even here is because I'm with Pitch now. You didn't trust me before, and you don't trust me now." Jack said, glaring at them, especially at Bunny. Tooth looked at the boy with sad eyes. "Jack please...we really do want to help you. We are sorry that we never gave you the attention you deserved." Tooth said, trying her best to apologize to the winter spirit. "Jack, I know you have been alone for a long time. But we are here for you now. Let us help you. Don't make us hurt you. Working with Pitch is bad idea and will cause more harm than good. You know this Jack." North tried to explain.

"Like I'm going to believe any of that. For the last time, I don't want your help. I just want to be believed in. Something none of you would understand. At least Pitch understands." Jack said, as he looked at Pitch, who only nodded his head.

"Jack, you cannot trust Pitch. Already he has changed you. Can't you see that? You barely even look like you anymore..." Tooth said sadly. _What did she mean? As far as I know I still look like me. It's not like I changed..._Jack thought to himself. Jack flew down to the street, where the group was, and they back up just a little, and readied themselves just incase there was an attack. "I haven't changed. This is how I really am. Then again you three wouldn't know, since you never paid attention. " Jack said, waving his staff around as he said those words. "If we can just show you...what you are meant to do..." North said...Tooth then got the idea. "Jack! Your teeth! You know they hold your memories. The ones you wanted to find...If you hand them over I can show you your memories that can really help you." Pitch grew concerned for a moment. But he was put at ease when he remembered that he had the teeth and Jack had no idea.

"You mean that gold box that caused all this mess? Yeah I don't have it anymore." Jack replied, smirking. "What do you mean? Oh Jack what did you do..." Tooth replied, frowning. "Simple. While I was in Antarctica I got rid of them. Threw them over a cliff to where they belong. Lost. I figured if having those memories would cause so much trouble, then they weren't worth keeping at all." Jack said, as a matter of factly. "Lets face it mates, this bloke doesn't want to be a Guardian. He works for Pitch for crying out loud!" Bunny yelled. "Only because we pushed him away!" North yelled back. Jack was rather surprised by North's comment. "Jack. I know now that on Easter we were to hard on you. We should have known Pitch would try to trick you into joining his side. We are very sorry that we didn't give you a chance. But now we are giving you another chance. Please come back to us Jack and we can help you recover your memories. And once you have your memories, you will know why you were chosen as Guardian, and even know how to gain believers..." North said calmly, trying to get Jack to listen to him.

Pitch growled at the sight. The Guardians were trying to take the boy away from him! "I've heard just about enough out of you North." Pitch said as he attacked North with black sand, sending the large old spirit on his back. In his weakened state, North couldn't do much to protect himself from such an attack and was not as prepared as he usually would be. Pitch landed on the ground next to Jack, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Destroy them Jack. Do your job" Pitch growled, as Jack did what he was told, and attacked the three Guardians. They each dodged out of the way from the ice attacks as best as they could. Jack went after Bunny first, since he was so small now. Jack made the road more slick, so that Bunny fell over the minute he tried to run. "What's the matter rabbit? Can't walk on ice?" Jack grinned. "Rack off ya brat!" Bunny yelled back at the teen. It was then a Nightmare ran after Bunny, surprising Jack at first. He looked over at Pitch. "Take care of the other two. The rabbit wont be an issue." Pitch said, as he sent out more Nightmares to attack. It was then that Jack went after Tooth, who was trying to help North back to his feet. "Jack please! Don't you want to know about your past? About your family and what happened to them?" Tooth pleaded. "Why would I want to know about them? With my luck they probably didn't care about me either!" He said, sending another ice attack at her, which was blocked by North's sword. "Jack, by working for Pitch you wont gain believers! Only people who will fear you! And being believed in is much stronger than being feared in!" North tried to explain. "What's the difference? They both give you power and the ability to be seen by the believers so it doesn't really matter!" Jack said, growling a bit from frustration. He knew in the back of his mind that North was right. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn't change sides again.

"If we can just find your teeth and show you Jack, you will finally understand why you were put here." Tooth then said, as she hid behind North, afraid that Jack would attack her again. "Tooth is right Jack. You have to believe in us! Come back to us and all will be forgiven." North then said, hoping this would change Jack's mind about working with Pitch.

"They are just trying to trick you Jack! Don't listen to their lies." Pitch said angrily, as he snapped his fingers, causing the black sand on Jack's neck to tighten once more. "Don't make me tell you again boy, do your job!" Jack gripped his neck painfully as he had a hard time breathing. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but it definitely sent him the message. Tooth suddenly got the feeling that Jack's teeth were close by. She looked over at North, almost mentally telling him that she knew Jack's teeth were in the area. Not in Antarctica. It was then that North went after Pitch, attacking him with his swords. Tooth took her chance to distract Jack. While Pitch was distracted by North's attacks, he didn't realize that the golden box of teeth had slipped out from his robes. North saw the box and grabbed it before Pitch had the chance. "Tooth!" He yelled as he threw the box over at Tooth as she instantly caught it and showed it to Jack. "Where..where did you get that?" Jack asked, confused. Tooth smiled sadly. "They weren't as lost as you thought they were...Pitch had them." Jack was stunned as he looked over at Pitch, who was busy fighting North. "Jack please...just look at your memories. Things will become a little more clear once you see them..." Tooth said, as she handed the box over to Jack. "I'm..I'm not sure..." Jack said, as he took the box cautiously. "It's alright Jack. Only you will be able to see your memories. No one else." Tooth said, trying to encourage the boy to open the box. Jack stared at the golden box. Unsure if he should open it or not. Part of him wanted to. The other part of him was demanding him not to.

While Pitch had been distracted by North, he looked over at Jack to make sure he was doing his job. He grew angry when he saw a golden box in the boys hands. Jack was defying him again! Pitch growled as he pulled out a sand arrow, aiming it right at Jack. North tried to stop Pitch but it was to late as Pitch released the arrow. Jack gasped in pain as he felt something sharp hit the back of his shoulder. "Jack!" both North and Tooth yelled. Jack hadn't felt this kind of pain before. He quickly grew week, as he soon fell to his knees, dropping the golden box letting it hit the ground. The arrow had dissolved into Jack's shoulder, and before Jack hit the ground, Tooth caught him in her arms. "Jack, no!" she cried. Jack barely heard her cries as he slipped into darkness once more.

-End of chapter 4-

A/N: Ooooohhh such a cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :3 And yay its a bit longer than the other ones! please review and I'll continue to work on the story!


	5. Chapter 5

When Jack had finally awoke, he found himself lying in a rather comfortable bed. He wasn't sure where he was at first, but then he heard voices just outside the room. It was the other Guardians. He slowly sat upright in the bed, wincing slightly as he did so. He remembered being injured and felt heavy. But for now, Jack decided to ignore the pain as he quietly got up and out of his bed. He wanted to know what the other Guardians were talking about. _Probably talking about what to do with me... _the boy thought to himself.

"You see fellas, I told you he was not a Guardian. He betrayed us. Twice!" Bunnymund said with a angry huff. "Bunny, did you not see how Pitch was controlling him? And when Jack wouldn't do what he said how angry he got?" Tooth replied. Jack couldn't help but smile a little at that. She still had some hope for him at least. "We must help Jack. He is safe with us now, and we can still defeat Pitch." North then spoke.

_You know they will never accept you Jack. Not really. _A voice rang out in Jack's head. His eyes widen slightly with fear. It was Pitch Black. _They only want to help you, so that they can destroy me. And what will they do with you once that happens? _He said. I stepped back from the door, not wanting to hear anymore of their conversation. _You will not become a Guardian Jack. You will be forgotten while they get to suck up all the glory from the children when they believe again. While you will once again be invisible, and ignored. _Jack clutched his head. He wanted Pitch's voice to stop talking. How was he even in his head anyway? _Unlike them, I will give you another chance to come back to me. _ Jack shook his head, panting a little from being frustrated.

"Shut up..." He said quietly. He didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't know what to do anymore. Jack knew that if he helped the Guardians, he would simply be forgotten about. But if he helped Pitch, he would only be feared by children. Yes, he would be seen by them, and gain some power, but it wont be what he really wants.

"Why should WE help HIM? After all that you still think he's Guardian material? Thanks to HIM I've been reduced to ... this! I can't fight Pitch like this!" Bunny's voice suddenly rang out. "We help him Bunny because he is our friend. What happened before doesn't matter. All that matters is what happens next." "North is right. Once Jack sees his memories, and kids start believing in him, he'll understand what it is we really do. And why we need him." Tooth then said.

_My memories! _Jack suddenly thought to himself. He had completely forgotten about that little golden box. It was the one thing that caused all of this mess...but...if he saw his memories, he thought maybe, just maybe, it would be the same thing that could fix all of this. He slowly walked back to the door, and opened it just a crack. Already he could see the three Guardians talking amongst themselves.

"Tooth is right. We have his memories now and we can show him." North said, smiling a bit. "Don't you think its a bit risky mate? It's strange how he doesn't remember his past, but the rest of us do. If Mim wants him to be Guardian then why did he not give Jack his memories in the first place?" Bunny asked. The other two Guardians didn't know what to say. "We don't know. We don't even know if it was MiM who had anything to do with his memories." Tooth said. They all nodded their heads, agreeing with each other. Jack decided he wanted to have a say, as he then opened the door completely. Tooth was the first to notice Jack. "Jack!" she said, happily. "Ah, good to see you awake Jack. How are you feeling?" Jack had to admit, he was sore and felt heavy. "Like I got hit by a Yeti" he smirked a little as North laughed. "You will heal in no time. Come, we have things to discuss." He said as he patted Jack on the shoulder that wasn't injured, and motioned the boy to join the group meeting. "Where's my staff?" Jack asked. It was tooth who handed the boy back his staff. He was grateful to have it. It was still dark, but Jack knew he could control his power, and not Pitch. Once they were all settled, Jack couldn't help but look sadly at them. "I know..you guys probably don't want me as a Guardian. Not after what I did." Jack said. North frowned at the winter spirit. "Jack, we do want you as Guardian. If Man in Moon says you are one, then you ARE one." Jack looked away. " But.." Jack began, but was interrupted by North. "No buts Jack. You are Guardian and we will help you." North said, giving Jack a warm smile. Jack couldn't help but smile back. "So..how are you going to help me? If you haven't noticed...I'm a bit of a mess here." Jack then said. Tooth smiled at Jack. "We have your memories Jack. I think that whatever memories you have in this box, will really help you. Even help figure out a way to defeat Pitch again." Jack frowned. "You really think so? I don't know if you remember, but it was because of that little box that had me betray you guys.." Jack said as he leaned on his staff. "Look mate...even if things have been rough...we still need your help. If we let Pitch go, who knows what the world will become. What we will become." Bunny said, as he hopped over to the winter spirit. "And if we do stop Pitch? What will happen then? Will kids even believe in me after that? I know you don't know what its like...but I can't deal with not being seen for another three hundred years." Jack said, looking at the small rabbit. Bunny frowned.

"I guess I can understand ya mate. After having that one child walk through me..and realizing none of the others could see me. It was...painful." Bunny said as his ears drooped behind his head. "And to think you've been feeling that all this time...I'm amazed you stayed so cheerful." Bunny said, smiling a little. "We'll help you getting children to believe in you. Once you are Guardian it will be much easier." Tooth said, placing a loving hand on his shoulder. "You really think so?" Jack asked. All three Guardians nodded their heads in response.

_Those memories will NOT do you any good Jack. Children will NOT believe in you if you are with the Guardians. Don't you see? They just want to use you as a weapon against me. _Pitch's voice rang through Jack's head again, causing him a headache and making him sway slightly. "Oy, you alright mate?" Bunny said, with a bit of worry in his voice. "I-I'm just tired." Jack replied, as he grabbed his head trying to stop the pain. "Is it Pitch? Is he trying to manipulate you again?" Tooth asked. Jack's eyes went wide. Since when had she figured that out? "I knew it! It is Pitch controlling you!" Tooth said, almost too excited to know that she was right. "Please mate, tell us exactly what's going on." Bunny asked, placing a paw on Jack's leg, trying to show that he at least cared. "He...I think he's in my head...I keep hearing his voice and he wont stop." Jack said while stuttering a bit. Worried about what the others would think. "If only Sandy were here...he'd know what to do. But for now, I think the key to helping you Jack is showing you your memories" North then said, as he took the golden box from Tooth and started to hand it over to Jack.

"Oh I think not, fat man." Said a dark voice. It was Pitch! Suddenly a heard of Nightmares busted through the windows, attacking the Guardians. Jack soon spotted Pitch, and glared at him. "Stop it Pitch! Leave them alone!" He yelled. "Oh Jack, did you really think it would be so easy to go back to _**them**_? When you said you'd join me, I didn't give you an option if you could leave or not. Once you say yes to me, you can never change your mind about it." Pitch said with a growl as he lunged at Jack. It was then that North stepped in front of Jack, protecting the boy. "You will not harm Jack!" North said, using his swords to fight back the black sand. "I don't intend to 'harm' him. I just intend to keep him." Pitch replied coldly. "I don't know about you Pitch, but I don't belong to anyone. Not even you. Also, stay out of my head! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" Jack said with a small smirk. "Oh but you do belong to me Jack. You've even started to look like me! Dark hair, yellow eyes. Sound familiar?" Pitch said with a crazy grin. "What?" Jack replied, as he looked over at a large mirror that was in the room. The boy gasped at what he saw. Pitch was right. He had black hair now, and yellow eyes. Even his clothing had gotten darker. "And by the way, the arrow that hit you...its spreading inside of you. Soon I will have complete control over you and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it!" Pitch yelled, almost triumphantly. "We do have something that can stop it!" Tooth yelled back at Pitch. "His memories! And the belief from children!" Pitch growled at the fairy. It was then that Jack suddenly used his staff, and sent an attack of ice and black sand at the Nightmare King. Pitch was rather surprised by the attack, as it had sent him back into one of the nearby walls.

"Quickly! We must get to Sleigh!" North then said. "What? What for we can take care of Pitch right here, mate!" Bunny said. "There is still at least one light left! Which means one child still believes! And we must go to him now!" North explained. _Jamie! _Jack thought to himself. "He's right! Come on lets go!" Jack then said, as the four then ran as quickly as they could, and climbed into the sleigh. Even though Bunny hated the sleigh, he figured the safest spot for him, would be in Jack's hoodie. "Don't wanna fall out do you Bunny?" Jack said, joking of course. "Oh rack off. If I were big again I wouldn't have to worry about that." Bunny replied, as he buried himself into the pocket of the hoodie. Jack couldn't help but chuckle a little. Once North saw they were all in the sleigh, he signaled for his reindeers that it was time to go and off they went. They hoped that they would reach Jamie, before he too would stop believing.

-End of Chapter 5-

**A/N: I'm super sorry for the delay! I had been feeling under the weather lately and of course work was keeping me busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I did have other ideas on how Pitch would attack Jack again, but then I changed my mind. I didn't want to be to brutal lol. **


	6. Author's Note!

Authors Note

**I'm so sorry you guys! My Microsoft Word 2003 locked up on me after the loading wizard refuse to connect to the internet so that I could activate the program. I will try to have the next chapter up soon! I hope you all understand. Also I don't always write a chapter every day for any story I write, it really depends on my mood, or if I get busy with my job and other offline life…things. Lol. **

**And yeah it was time for an update on Microsoft Word…like I said the only one I've had for many years was Word 2003. I know, I'm so out of date. But now I have Word 2013 and I am just now learning the software. I hope you all understand!**

**~GuruGuruNeko**


	7. Chapter 6

When Jack and the Guardians arrived at Jamie's house, the were relieved to find that Pitch was nowhere in sight. "Good we made it in time." North said, hopping off of the sleigh as best he could but lost his footing a little. Jack could tell the others were getting weaker. He frowned. He knew it was his fault they were this way. Even if they got Jamie to believe in the guardians, and to keep the belief strong, what could would it do himself? It was then that bunny hopped out of the large pocket from Jack's hoodie. "Now to find the kid" he said.  
Suddenly, the door to Jamie's house opened. It was Jamie. _He must have heard the sleigh…_ Jack thought to himself, as he stayed behind on the contraption. Knowing how he looked, he honestly did not want Jamie to see him this way. Dark hair, yellow eyes…Like Pitch. "Jack, you coming?" Tooth asked. The young spirit shook his head no. "What's the point? He wont be able to see me because he doesn't believe in me…Which wont help any of you guys." Jack said sadly. Tooth frowned. She then remembered that they had his memories. "Jack! Your memories!" she said excitedly as she pulled out the golden box. "You still want me to look at them?" Jack asked. Tooth nodded her head. "of course! You are a Guardian after all, and I really do think these memories will help you. Maybe even get Pitch out of your head. Jack certainly couldn't say no to that. While North and Bunny talked with Jamie, Tooth helped Jack open the golden box. Only he would be able to see the memories, and that was enough. Tooth stayed by Jack as he was sent into a vision of his memories. What Jack saw, he almost couldn't believe. He saw himself, when he was alive. How he played with the children of the village, including his little sister. Jack didn't even know he had a sister. But once he saw her face every memory of her came rushing back. Including the memory of how he saved her from falling into the icey waters of the lake. While he was zoned in on receiving his memories, the blackness that covered his once white hair, had began to fade. And his eyes were now his normal blue color instead of yellow. The blackness that was inside, and on Jack was fading away, and Tooth could see that. It was a very good thing for both Guardians and Jack. Once the memories stopped playing, Jack blinked a few times and looked at Tooth. "D-did you see that?!" He said, excitedly. Tooth shook her head. "Only you can see your memories Jack. What happened?" Jack smiled. "I had a family! A sister! And I saved her!" Jack said with a small laugh. Tooth smiled back at the winter spirit. It was then that Jack stopped for a moment. As if realizing something. "That's why he chose me…" he said softly. "So you understand now right?" Tooth asked. "Im..I'm a Guardian" Jack replied.  
"Jack Frost?" Jamie suddenly said. "Did he just say my name?" Jack replied, surprised that Jamie said his name. "Yeah mate, who do you think brings you all the blizzards and snow days?" Bunny then said, with a small smile as he then saw Jack hop out of the Sleigh and walk towards them, he of course being back to his normal self. "And remember when you went sledding that other day?" North added in, with a small smirk. The look on Jamie's face was priceless. It was as if he really believed it was Jack Frost that did all of that. Jack couldn't help but smile at the kid. "You're welcome kid" he said. Jamie looked over at him as his mouth then hung wide open. "Jack Frost…" he said, amazed that he could see the spirit. Jack's eyes widen. "You..you can see me?" Jamie smiled and nodded his head. "It was you that did that awesome thing with the sled?" he asked. Jack chuckled. "Yep. That was me." "Wow! I mean wow! That was so much fun!" Jamie exclaimed. "I know right?" Jack replied with a big grin. He could help but do a back flip of joy as he landed on the wing of the sleigh. Jamie of course laughed. "So you aren't just an expression like my mom said, you're really real! All of you!" The Guardians, including Jack, smiled in response to the boy.  
"We need your help Jamie. When we lost believers…we lost our strength too. We need to get more children to believe in us again." North explained. It was then that Jack got an idea. "Lets go get your friends Jamie. I think know how to get them believing again." Suddenly, a loud thunder rung out in the air. The Guardians all stood still, having a feeling they knew what it was. Pitch was here. "Oh how sweet. Its like a family reunion. Do you really think one child will be able to defeat **ME**?!" Pitch said with a growl. "As long as we have one kid who believes in us, that will be enough to beat you Pitch!" Jack yelled back at the Nightmare King. Pitch nearly gasped when he saw Jack. His hair was no longer black, and his eyes were back to their beautiful ice blue. "All this fuss over one child who still refuses to stop believing that the Guardians will protect him. Well then, there are other ways to snuff out a light" Pitch said, with an evil chuckle. "You wont get anywhere near him Pitch. Not while I'm here" Jack said, pointing his staff at the boogyman ready for an attack. "Oh dear Jack. What a team we could have been. I accepted you when no one else would. And this is how you repay me?" Pitch sneered. The winter spirit glared up at the dark spirit. Another loud thunder rang out, spooking Jamie. "I never owed you anything Pitch. You're nothing but a liar and a coward." Jack then said. "Oh do shut up you walking freezer. Lets end this right here, right now" Pitch growled at the boy. Jack looked at the other Guardians and Jamie. "Get Jamie out of here and find his friends. I'll take care of Pitch. I think with my energy back I'll be able to handle him." Jack said, as the Guardians rushed Jamie off to safety, away from Pitch and looked for his friends. "You wont defeat me Jack. There will _**ALWAYS**_ be fear!" Pitch said, as Jack then flew up to where Pitch was, standing on the black sand cloud. He was ready to fight Pitch. He would protect his new believer and fellow Guardians even if it meant going up against the Nightmare King himself.

-End of Chapter 6-

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. With me being busy with work and then my Word 2003 locking up I didn't have any time really to work on this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! And sorry if this one seems like it was written fast. I was starting to lose the idea for the chapter in my head so I had to write it out as much as I could remember. Lol. Like I said I write as I go along with the story so bear with me if it takes awhile lol. **


	8. Chapter 7

As Jack ascended towards Pitch, he let out his ice attack at him like he did the first time they fought. It worked for a moment, but something went wrong. Pitch was able to defend himself from it by summoning more black sand to block the ice. Pitch laughed. "That little trick wont work on me anymore Jack!" He said as he then threw a giant wave of black sand at Jack, which knocked him out of the air. Jack was sent flying back down to the ground, landing close by to the guardians, who were trying to keep Jamie safe from Pitch.  
"Jack!" North said, concerned for the young Guardian. Jack moaned in pain as he leaned up from the ground. "He's gotten stronger. I can't beat him." He said, as he looked at the other Guardians. "Maybe the memories weren't enough mate." Bunny said. Jack gave the small rabbit a confused look. "What?" North's eyes went wide as he got the idea. "Bunny is right! Jack, you need to get believers!" The large man said, smiling big. Jamie looked at the group. "What are you guys talking about? Who are you talking to?" the boy asked. Tooth was the first to speak to him. "There's a friend of ours that needs help Jamie. His name is Jack Frost" she explained. "Jack Frost? I think my mom mentioned that name before. But she said it was just an expression" Jamie replied, shrugging his shoulders a bit. Jack couldn't' help but frown. He remembered that day very well. "Well its not just an expression mate. Jack Frost is real. In fact he's standing right here." Bunny said, pointing to where Jack was. "But…I don't see him." The Guardians frowned. "Jack, you need to get Jamie to believe in you." North said. "I've tried that before. Many times actually." Jack replied, rather sadly. "So you try again!" North replied, with a laugh. "Jamie, you remember when you went sledding the other day? And lost your tooth?" Tooth then started again. Jamie nodded his head. "Well, its thanks to Jack Frost that I came to see you that night. And that you had so much fun on that sled. Jack Frost is the one that brings you snow days!" She said happily. "Really?" Jamie replied, smiling at the memory.  
Suddenly, a loud thunder broke up, interrupting the group. "Don't tell me you forgot about me already Jack Frost!" Pitch yelled as he appeared in front of the group, on his favorite Nightmare. Jamie's eyes widen in fear. "Its him!" he said, as he hid behind North. "It's alright mate, we'll protect you. Jack, you need to get Jamie to believe in you" Bunny said. While Pitch was doing his monolog, Jack took this time to try and get Jamie's attention. He remembered the expression his mother had said that day. And got an idea. He made one of his beautiful snowflakes, and gently blew it towards Jamie, where it landed on his nose. Jamie was rather surprised by the random snowflake, and something in his mind seemed to click. "Jack Frost ..nipping at your nose?" the boy said quietly. Jack smiled. Jack took the chance to create a small snow fall over Jamie. (A/N: Kind of like how he made it snow in Jamie's room after creating the ice/snow bunny) Jamie then grinned. "oh wow! Its snowing!" the boy said. He looked over, thinking he saw something out of the corner of his eye. There stood a tall figure, with a tall staff. Jack looked back at Jamie, a bit surprised. "Jack Frost?" Jamie asked. Jack was shocked. "Y..you can see me?" He said. Jamie grinned and nodded his head. "And you can hear me too?!" the winter spirit asked, his hopes up real high. "Yeah!" Jack couldn't help but laugh. "So you're not just an expression like my mom said. You're real!" Jamie said, his voice getting rather loud, catching Pitch's attention. "What's this?" He growled. "The boy can see you now!? …..oh well. It's not like having one child believing in you will help you." Pitch said with a wicked grin. "You still have that fear, child. You cannot say that you don't believe in me." He said as more Nightmares appeared, snarling at the group. Jamie gasped in fear as he got close to Jack. "Jack…I'm scared!" Jack placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder to try and calm him down. "It's ok Jamie. Don't worry.." Jack got an idea that might help defeat Pitch. "We're gonna have a little fun instead" He said with a grin. Jamie gave him a confused look. Jack took the time to create a snowball, and throw it at the Nightmare King, catching him by surprise. "What?!" Pitch said, snow getting into his mouth and had gotten all over him. Jamie couldn't help but laugh, as the other Guardians looked at pitch with a surprised look, as North then laughed as well. "Lets go get your friends" Jack said as he had another snowball in hand.

**A/N: OMG GUYS! I'm soooo sorry this is so late! I had a writers block and had a tough time writing up this chapter. And I'm very sorry this chapter is so short. I'm still getting used to writing stories again and if this story is a bit fast pace, I'm sorry! Hopefully my other fics wont be so fast….Please enjoy! **


End file.
